This invention relates in general to seals for use in sealing a lubricant about a rotating element, such as a shaft. More specifically, this invention relates to a shaft seal of the type having a flexible lip that contacts the rotating shaft.
A flexible lip protrudes outwardly from an elastomeric body to form a lip seal for sealing about a rotating shaft. A lip seal retains lubricant on an oil side of the seal and prevents the entry of contaminants from an air side of the seal.
A lip of such a shaft seal is subjected to bending loads and stresses, which reduce the life of the lip. Oftentimes, the lip is integrally molded with the body from an elastomeric material such as rubber.